Wendy Alexis Stalingrad
Wendy Alexis Stalingrad (b. July 22, 2010 a.t.b.) is a member of the Britannian Restoration League, a Major, and 20 years old. She is played by DiamondDust. Appearance Wendy is a young Britannian woman possessing long, blonde hair that trails down to her legs and crimson eyes. She is slightly taller than most women her age and her body is finely toned from her regular exercise and activity. She is mostly adorned in her military uniform most of the time, though when she is on campus at Ashford Academy, she wears the required uniform. Personality Wendy can be best described as a 'hot-head.' She angers quite easily, and it often tends to get the better of her, blinding her judgement and perhaps being her greatest flaw. She is cautious and wary of strangers; the only time she is even remotely friendly is when she is in the company of someone she trusts or respects. Because of this, Wendy does not have that many acquaintances, nor is she very sociable. She is grumpy most of the time, and merely looking at her the wrong way can rile her up. Her speech is even worse, it unfitting of a young woman and more like a sailor. All these things make her come off as cold, uncaring and selfish, though Wendy isn't all ice. When it comes to the mission, Wendy takes her job in the Britannian Restoration League very seriously, accepting her orders with no questions asked most of the time. Even so, she is not naive and is intelligent enough to make decisions on her own when dealing with a particular situation. She is not against taking a life though hesitates doing so, though members of the Black Knights can cause her to toss aside her morals in the name of revenge. Still, she will show restraint if need be and she is by no means bloodthirsty or unmerciful. As such, she doesn't necessarily enjoy war or conflict, but she understands that these things are necessary if she is going to accomplish her goals. Character History Backstory Wendy Alexis Stalingrad was born as the daughter and only child of Warren F. Stalingrad, a low ranking soldier in the Holy Britannian Empire's army, and Martha Stalingrad, a nurse serving in the military. Neither of her parents were very rich, nor did they hold any worthwhile status in the aristocratic society of Britannia, so the family often struggled to get by. Nevertheless, the two were fiercely loyal toward the Holy Britannian Empire, and Wendy was raised to uphold their beliefs. Though the family's life was a simple one, being together was more than enough to get them by. For the most part, Wendy led a relatively normal and peaceful life in the homeland. All that changed, however, when her father was suddenly killed in a skirmish between Britannian forces and Eleven terrorist in Area 11 after having been assigned there only a week before. It had been the first appearance of the infamous terrorist known as Zero. It had also been a moment that Wendy would never forget. The instability of the Holy Britannian Empire at that time, and the fact that her mother had lost her job in the military at nearly the same time Warren was lost forced Wendy and her mother to move to Area 11, specifically, the city of Narita. With what little money she had, Martha was able to rent out an apartment and also acquire a job at local hospital to sustain herself and her daughter. Even without her faithful husband at her side anymore, Martha persisted onward, if solely for Wendy. There in Narita, Wendy struggled to fit in with the Britannian and Eleven population, with the neighboring Eleven children often bullying her over her Britannian heritage. Though Wendy was told to withstand the harsh comments by her mother, it was at this time that her heart began to grow cold, and her hatred for the Japanese people began to sprout up inside of her. It was also around this time that Zero and the Black Knights had gained fame and recognition not just in Area 11 and the Holy Britannian Empire, but around the world. Wendy took an immediate dislike for the Black Knights over the death of her father. This hatred was only intensified when her mother was killed in a landslide that decimated a large portion of Narita, the work of none other than Zero. Martha had been coming to pick up her daughter from school when it happened, with Wendy noting it was the second time she was unable to say goodbye to one of her parents before their untimely demise. Left orphaned like many children in Narita, she was unsure as to what she was supposed to do. It had been the first time she had ever truly been alone in the world. With her parents gone, Wendy was adopted by her maternal grandfather, Archibald P. Stalingrad, he having discovered her while checking on things in the aftermath of the Battle of Narita. Archibald so happened to be a very high ranking General in the Britannian Military, and he personally took her under his wing, gradually crafting her to be a soldier in his image. Wendy did not take a particular liking to this man, though she understood that she owed him greatly for taking her in when she had no one else to turn to. A whole year flew by before Wendy's training was deemed complete by Archibald. Feeling confident she could now properly take care of herself, Archibald left her in the homeland while he went off to do battle with the Black Knights for what he presumed would be the final time before their penultimate defeat. However, he war effort as a whole had become somewhat warped with the enemy having gained such tremendous strength with the establishment of the United Federation of Nations. A number of months passed without Wendy getting so much as a word from her grandfather. One day she received a letter, informing her he had died in the line of duty. With yet another family member taken away from her, and with the war coming to an end, Wendy made of her up mind to do something about the current state of the world. While the Holy Britannian Empire hadn't exactly lost in the end, they could hardly be called the victors either. The assassination of the 99th Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia, paved the way for her homeland to take a democratic and, in her opinion, disturbing turn from what had been a long, rich history of world domination. The 100th Empress, Nunnally vi Britannian, partnered with Zero to spurn the change, though the new United States of Britannia chose not to join the U.F.N. in what was seen at the time as a shocking and slightly suspicious move. Nevertheless, the aristocracy of Britannia had been effectively destroyed, and a good majority of the upper crust of Britannia was left penniless, nameless and abandoned by their unrecognizable nation. Most importantly, however, Wendy and others like her hadn't gotten a thing out of the war between the Black Knights despite their sacrifices. Her parents and grandfather remained dead, while Zero, his followers, and the Japanese celebrated their victory. Unable to stand back and simply accept 'his' world, Wendy joined up with a group that would be known in due time as the Britannian Restoration League. The organization had two simple goals: destroy Zero and the Black Knights and to restore the Holy Britannian Empire to its former glory, just as it was before the war. In doing so, Wendy had effectively become a terrorist against her own homeland, but the notion did not bother her, so long as she could exact her revenge against Zero. Yes, so long as she destroyed 'his' world and changed it in her own image, she would have no regrets. Ongoing Story Wendy's value to the Britannian Restoration League quickly emerged in the form of espionage, something she had trained tirelessly in with her grandfather. The group began to employ her as a spy and frequently asked her to sneak into enemy installations and retrieve important information. One particular assignment tasked her with infiltrating Ashford Academy and blending in as a student. Abilities Thanks to the training Wendy received from her grandfather, Wendy is well versed in military hand-to-hand combat, using most conventional firearms, and piloting Knightmare Frames. Her physical prowess is above average thanks to her regular exercise and she is rather quick on her feet, boasting impressive running ability. Her skill set allows her take on opponents bigger than her without much difficulty, though such enemies still give her trouble. Her skill in piloting Knightmare Frames is great, but not spectacular. She tends to rush in recklessly, disregarding her machine's flaws. Nevertheless, she is a bit of a tactician while piloting and understands when she's at a disadvantage. Relationships Reid Legato Wendy considered him a dear friend before discovering Reid a member of the Britannian Military. Now, there are feelings of anger about being 'betrayed.' Still, her relationship with Reid is quite complicated, and despite them being on opposite sides in the war, she still isn't truly able to see him as 'the enemy.' Lumen es Britannia Lumen is the closest thing other than Zero that Wendy has to a 'mortal enemy.' Ever since she attempted to kidnap his older sister and him on orders from the BRL, the two have done everything to eliminate the other given the chance. The mere sight of Lumen is enough to send Wendy into a fit, and she has often dropped everything to get an opportunity to kill him once and for all. For her, he is her biggest obstacle in terms of destroy the Black Knights Archibald Stalingrad Archibald was Wendy's grandfather and a man she had mixed feelings for. He was an incredible strict and somewhat mean mannered man that she never truly accepted as a surrogate parent, yet she was fierce loyal to him and joined the Britannian Restoration League after learning of his death. She without a doubt loved him and was appreciative of him taking her in during their time of need and still talks fondly about him and his exploits to this day. Trivia *Wendy's character image is Fate Testarossa. *Wendy's measurements are 32D/27/38. *Wendy's birthday is on the same day as her creator, DiamondDust. *Wendy's favorite foods are steak, medium rare; pizza, and prime rib; while her least favorite is Nattō. *Wendy is a good cook and often cooks for herself given the chance. However, she dislikes cooking for others. *During her military medial examination, Wendy refused to give out her weight, thus making it a mystery. Links Character SheetCategory:Characters Category:Britannian Restoration League Category:Student Category:Major